Mobile communication terminals have in the recent past undergone a tremendous increase in the range of features offered by the individual models. The myriad of functions had however not been followed up with an increase in functionality of the mechanical construction of the terminals.
The increasing use of mobile terminals as e-mail or messaging devices has lead to a need to improve the text entry capacity in mobile terminals. Text entry on a standard ITU-T keypad has e.g. been improved by the use of predictive editor programs. Full “QWERTY” type keyboards (or language corresponding versions thereof) have been realized by dividing the keyboards in two halves and disposing the halves on opposite sides of the display, as disclosed by the Nokia 5110® and 6800® models (the latter using a folding mechanism to reduce the size of the terminal). These so-called “split” QWERTY keyboards with a display disposed between the keyboard halves require large eye movements and are therefore not optimal in use. Attachable “click on” or wireless Bluetooth keyboards are also known. These keyboards have the disadvantage that they need to be carried along separately and increase the overall weight and volume of the articles to be transported—and deviate from the desired goal of a compact and truly mobile communication terminal. A folding phone with a large display on one housing half and a full QWERTY keyboard on the other half is known from the Nokia Communicator®. In the open position the phone is generally used as a desktop or laptop i.e. the phone is placed on a substrate when text is to be typed using the QWERTY keyboard. This phone requires a separate interface (placed on the outside of the phone when folded together)—including secondary display—for one hand use. Further, the overall size limitations of the mobile phone limit the maximum size of the QWERTY keyboard, and thus, a compromise between phone size and keyboard size needs to be made which often leads to bulky terminals.
Therefore, none of the above described prior art devices provides optimum combination of compactness and ergonomically arranged keys, navigation pads and joysticks while maximizing the functions and features of mobile communication and gaming terminal.
Mobile communication terminals are increasingly being used as mobile gaming terminals. The layout of a standard mobile terminal with a 3 by 4 alphanumerical keypad, a few softkeys and a four-way navigation pad is however not ideal for playing games. Mobile telephones are in use typically held in one hand and operated with the thumb of the same hand. Mobile gaming terminals are typically held with two hands, and the layout of the controls allows both thumbs plus possibly both index fingers to be used simultaneously, e.g. the thumbs operate each one joystick (or multi-directional pad), and the index fingers operate each one key or button.
The Nokia N-Gage® provides game and phone functionality and includes advanced gaming and phone functionality. A disadvantage of the Nokia N-Gage® is, however, that the display size is limited and gaming keys, especially action keys on the right side of the display, need to be integrated in the standard ITU-T keypad.
There is thus, a need for a mobile terminal which provides on the one hand a user interface for gaming, including e.g. joysticks, a large display and other functionalities for gaming and, on the other hand, supports phone functionalities which usually require an ITU-T key pad at least.